Kneel - A Loki Fic
by ZephyrSolomon
Summary: Smut smut smut in its green-cloaked goodness. Beware, some BDSM later on. Set after the Avengers, in which Loki is locked in prison in Asgard. I apologise for factual incorrections, its been SO long since i've seen Thor. Written really for my personal enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1 - Admirer

Loki heard the metal grate sliding open and he turned. He expected to see a guard, or maybe Thor, his brother. But his eyebrows raised when a Platinum haired woman wearing asgardian tight-fitting clothes strided in, closing the gate behind her. Loki still had the mouth-clasp on, but he sat up against the wall, pulling at the black chains around his wrists. She had dark grey eyes, and alabaster skin that matched her pale hair. Lokis eyes flicked down to her bodice. It had been a long time since he had felt anything along the lines of desire. But he had been in the prison for two months - too long for little to no contact with anyone.  
"Loki." She said, checking around the cell for anyone around. He expected her to beat him, to question him or taunt him, but she turned, walked over to him, leant down and slid the panel on his mouth guard, clicking it open. She pulled it off tenderly.  
Loki gasped for air when it clattered to the floor, closing his eyes and relishing in this marginal increase of freedom. When he looked back down, the woman was on her knees in front of him, her head lowered. She raised her eyes to his. "My lord." She said.  
Loki frowned for a second. She was submitting herself to him - unusual in his position, tied up in prison.  
"Untie me. We have not much time." Loki commanded, and she obliged, with quick fingers, slipping a small iron nail out of one of her bracelets and using it to lockpick his shackles. Once he pulled off the chains, Loki stood, angling his face up to the sky, inhaling deeply. He looked down to where the girl was kneeling on one knee, her head bowed to him. He admired the way her spine arched, her neck curved up to her perfect hair.  
"What is your name, servant?" Loki asked.  
"Lolita." She replied, looking up to him, licking her plump lips.  
"Who are you? What business is it for you to unchain me?"  
"I am an admirer." She said simply. Loki smirked, and looked around him, smiling. "Stand." He commanded. She did, bringing herself up to full height. His eyes roamed down her body, then back to her face. She had a malicious glimmer in her eyes. Loki liked that. She reached over her shoulder, and pulled out a large blue blade and handed it to Loki.  
"I could not go after the sceptre. I am not allowed back on earth." She said, drawing out her own identical blade. Loki felt the cold metal in his hand, and grinned.  
"You are not allowed on mortal earth? Why?"  
"Reasons I assure you would appreciate." She smiled. Loki grinned, deciding he could trust her. He walked over to the gate and threw it open, ordering her to follow. The first guards that came around the corner were immediately impaled through the chest, one, two, three asgardian bodies dropped to the ground. Loki relished the violence, the feeling of freeness. People were going to pay for locking him up.  
Too soon, though, the prison alarm began to ring. More guards hurried round - oblivious to their impending death. Loki was particularly impressed by Lolitas killing - she quickly ended five guards and cut the keys from around one of their necks. There were shouts, rising above the piercing alarm. Lolita told him to duck behind the corner, and they both stood still as a troop of guards ran the other way, not seeing them.  
"This way, my lord."  
Loki strided after her, blade in hand, until they reached a large glass door. Outside the door was a large open-roof warehouse, filled with row upon row of small spaceplanes. Lolita tossed him the keys and hid by the wall again as more guards passed, obviously heading to Lokis empty cell. Loki took the largest key and shoved it in the door. There were shouts behind them, one of which Loki swore was his brother, Thor. electrical pulses flowed through the door as it recognised the key, and the glass melted away, letting Loki run through it - Lolita following after. The nearest plane was only 100m away, but there were around 10 guards running after them.  
"Loki!" Lolita shouted. Loki turned, and saw they were almost behind him. She threw him her blade, and he caught it with ease. "Get to the ship!"  
He turned, the ship not 50m away now. As he leapt into the seat and jammed a puzzle-shaped key into the surface, he looked out the front to see the guards converging on Lolita. They pulled her arms behind her back roughly and clamped on a mouth guard, just like he had worn. She was looking into his eyes, and they kept eye contact until they hauled her away violently, shoving her back inside. Two other figures, one his brother, Thor, sprinted up to the ship. Loki had just enough time to start the plane and hover off.


	2. Chapter 2 - Submitting

Loki was heading for Jötunheim. It was the only place he could be safe, and regain what he once had. But his mind kept flicking back to Lolita. She had sacrificed herself to give him a chance to escape. No doubt they were torturing her, as she was probably not of Asgardian descent. He felt a twinge or vengeance. He would go back for her, soon.  
Suddenly, to his left, another ship appeared. He swerved out of its path, cursing under his breath. Thor, it must be. He changed some of the settings in the ship and raced ahead, the huge gate that lead to Jötunheim in his sights, but the ship was gaining. He prepared to smash into the enemy as it became level with him, but he glimpsed the rider in the mirror. It was Lolita, mouth guard still on. She winked at him and he grinned.  
He had an ally. He smiled to himself as the ship surged through the gate.  
Jötunheim was in their sights, the huge planet of ice that stood silent in space. Loki raced ahead, Lolita following behind.  
Loki landed on the great planet, the ship touching down on the cold ice. Lolita landed a few seconds later, powering down the ship. He leapt out, collecting the two blades. When he approached Lolitas ship, she jumped out too. Up close, Loki realised what a state she was in. The mouth clasp was still on, and she had a large gash down her temple. Her clothes were ripped. It must have been quite a struggle.  
Lolita walked over to him, her footsteps crunching on the ice. Loki threw her the blade, just as she had done earlier, and smiled.  
"You made it through?"  
She raised her eyebrows. Loki reached for her face and pulled off the mouth guard, letting her free. Though he couldn't deny that he liked how she looked bound at the mouth. He swear he felt her shudder when her touched her skin.  
"Thank you." She said. "Yes, I made it through. With a few casualties, I hope you don't mind, sir."  
Loki shook his head. "What became of my brother?"  
"He is still in Asgard. I believe he will be asking the high council for permission to come to Jötunheim when he realises we're here." She said, touching her hand to her bleeding forehead. She snorted.  
"The high council will take a long time. We have days." Loki looked her up and down. "Who are you, Lolita?"  
She smirked. "I told you, an admirer."  
Loki snorted. "No simple admirer could take ten Asguardians in a matter of minutes, bound and cuffed. No simple admirer would do it just to let me free."  
Lolita grinned. "Touche."  
"Then what are you?"  
"I'm afraid we might have to get to know each other more before I tell you that, my lord."  
They were standing inches away from each other, and Loki could feel the sexual tension radiating off her. Never had he met a woman that interested him as much as she did - he blamed it partly on his need for contact after prison.

"How did you get into the prison?" Loki asked.  
"I posed as a one of the high councils...how shall I put it? Personal women. He asked me to visit the prison chamber to alert the council he wouldn't be in the meeting, and it was that easy."  
"I admire your wit, maiden." To call a woman maiden was a very established compliment in asgard.  
Lolita smiled and Loki watched her eyes, very beautiful eyes. Loki felt a surge of lust towards this woman. Lolita was breathing pretty heavily. There was silence for a second.  
"Loki, my lord. I can feel what you want. I am at your command, sir." She said. "I submit to you."  
Loki inhaled heavily as she bowed her head slightly. She submits to me. Loki put his hand carefully on the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth opened instantly to allow him access, and she pressed against his body. He kissed her, roughly, not being gentle in any Loki finally broke away, he scanned the area around him. Seeing a small overhang cave not ten meters from where they landed, he took her over the windswept land to the cold solitude of the cave.  
Loki grabbed a fistful of her white hair and pulled her head back to face him. "Do you submit fully, slave?" He growled.  
"I submit fully, my lord." She said, a moan in her voice. Loki produced the mouth guard from his hand and clamped it over her mouth, hearing it click into place. Lolitas eyelids fluttered and she moaned. Loki trailed his ice-cold fingers down her face, and he felt her tremble at his touch. She whimpered slightly, though the mouth guard.  
"Such a pretty face." He muttered. "What did you do to be banned from earth, slave?"  
Lolitas eyes followed his, her chest rising and falling fast.  
"You were bad." He said, and then slapped her across the face. She moaned again, deep in her chest. Loki grinned. "You like being hit?" Lolita nodded. "Good." Loki said. He slapped her again, harder this time, like he meant it. She looked back up to him, pure pleasure in her eyes. He traced his icicle fingers down the side of her face, scratching her slightly with his nails. Along her jawline, tracing playfully along her bare neck. And when he grazed his fingernails painfully along her collarbone she rolled her head back and moaned into the cold metal of her mouth guard. Loki felt power flowing through him. He could do anything, anything, to her. And she would like it. Lolita looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"Do you want me to hit you again?" Loki asked. Lolita nodded and he smirked. "Do you deserve it?"  
Lolita paused, and then shook her head.  
"Thats right." He purred. "You dont." He stroked down her throat, and then down to her cleavage. Lolita pressed her body to his hand, craving every touch of his icy fingers. He leant down and kissed her neck slightly, before biting down. She moaned, her hands going to his chest.  
"You like pain." Loki stated. "You are an interesting one."  
Lolita was breathing heavily, begging him with her eyes.  
"Kneel." He barked.


End file.
